Ice Berry
by PaperFox19
Summary: When Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo, he gained two zanpakuto, the powers meld with his soul, so much so they are one with him for good. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU Nude

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Ice Berry

When Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo, he gained two zanpakuto, the powers meld with his soul, so much so they are one with him for good.

-x-

Chap 1 Shiro and Zangetsu

A hollow had attacked his family, he had always seen spirits but nothing like this monster. He tried to save his sister but he was no match for the monstrous thing. The girl the female soul reaper, she said her name was Rukia, she had been injured and couldn't fight so she offered him her power.

The sword plunged into his body releasing something that always laid dormant inside him for too long. Spiritual pressure was released it was a mix of raw power and chilling. Rukia had lost nearly all of her powers, and his new found power nearly knocked her out, as for the hollow he backed up in fear at what stood before him.

On this day Ichigo Kurosaki stopped being a normal teenager, he was now a soul reaper. His orange hair whipped wildly from his pouring reitsu, he was in black clothes, traditional shinigami attire, but what wasn't was the two blades he was wielding, one thick massive blade with a red handle, and a normal blade with no guard, and there was a long white sash coming out from the bottom of the handle.

The hollow roared and rushed at Ichigo, he swung the thick blade and lopped off the hollow's leg, and with the other he slashed the hollow and he watched as the wound froze. The hollow turned to dust as the ice shattered him.

Rukia covered up the whole incident, and she received a gigai from Urahara one that was to restore her powers over time.

That night when Ichigo went to bed he had a dream, of large towers reaching up and piercing the sky and snow and frost covering them and raining down. He never liked the rain but the snow he liked that. Ichigo smiled and let the snow fall upon him and he didn't feel cold he felt warm. He could faintly hear two voices calling his name but before they could get clear he woke up. He was back in his room in his normal clothes, had it not been for the huge hole in the wall he would have thought it had all been a dream.

Things continued to get stranger.

Mizuiro's pov

For so long I felt disconnected from the world, sure I had a friend his name was Keigo, he was a good person though he could be loud and clingy. Then I met him, orange hair, tall, smart and strong, and yes I'm going to say it, he was hot. This man was Ichigo Kurosaki, I couldn't help but feel there was something different about him.

Keigo was afraid of him, and with no concern for himself he stepped in to save Keigo from some trouble. I made sure Keigo apologized to Ichigo for thinking badly of him without meeting him. We were friends from that day forward. I had a crush on him, I'm not gonna lie and say otherwise. He told me to come up with a lie, it was easy enough and I got us all out of detention, suspension the whole nine yards.

I finally felt connected to the world, I got Ichigo's number and saved it to my phone. I saw on the news about a strange occurrence that happened near Ichigo's house, news crews had taken some shots of the street damage and the house. I was worried so I called him, but there was no answer.

When I saw him at school I was relieved. "Hey Ichigo I heard what happened in your neighborhood, I tried calling you."

"Oh yeah, my phone got smashed, and we need to repair the house as soon as possible so I doubt I'll be able to get a new phone any time soon, but as soon as I get a new one you'll be the first one I call I promise." This made me smile, I took my seat and a girl came up to Ichigo, she seemed to know him yet I've never seen her in the school before.

Ichigo left the room with the girl, and I felt a bit jealous.

Ichigo didn't return to class, and I didn't see him after school either. I kept starring at my phone, at his number but I knew I couldn't call him. Keigo dropped me off a block from my house so he could head home. I headed up the street when I heard something, it sounded like a howl of some kind.

Suddenly the girl, I think she said her name was Rukia, came running out and then down my street. I decided to follow her, I shouldn't have…

How could I have know she was chasing something, something I couldn't see until I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. I heard his voice, he was calling my name. "Mizuiro!"

"Ichi…go…" My vision blurred and I swear I saw Ichigo cut down a monster with a big white mask. I passed out and when I finally came to I was being tucked into bed. I opened my eyes and I could see Ichigo clearly and he was wearing some kind of strange clothes.

"I'm glad you're safe." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and I fell back asleep. When I awoke my memories were a bit hazy but they were still there. My phone rang and I saw I got a text from a random number.

"Hey this is Ichigo, sorry about this but I was offered a new phone with this new number but I wanted you to have it. -Ichigo"

I added the number to my contacts, and I went to remove Ichigo's old number from my phone but then something weird happened. The contact info vanished and was pulled up by a tiny little icon. It was round with little round hands and feet and he had big anime eyes, and there was an antenna with a tiny ball at the top, his color was a dark blue color. "Mizuiro!" The icon squeaked and he moved about my phone much like a digital pet, I didn't know what was going on, but I decided to head to school and figure it out later.

I went to school and some time during the day my phone went off, the little guy was freaking out. "Hollow alert, hollow alert." The little guy said, then I noticed Rukia's and Ichigo's phone go off. They made an excuse to leave. They left together and they must have gone after this hollow thing. I made an excuse to leave and I found Ichigo's body lying on the ground.

"Ichigo!" I ran over and checked his pulse and when he had none I felt my blood run cold. "Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki has defeated the hollow." The little icon said. "What is a soul reaper?"

The icon spat out a file that opened up, and in seconds I read up on the data for soul reapers, and after that I wanted information on these hollow things, his antenna sparked and he spat out a new file, and I began reading it. In that time Ichigo returned to his body and saw me standing over it. I turned and looked at him in his soul reaper form. "Ichigo!" I ran over and hugged him, this surprised both Ichigo and Rukia.

They explained what had happened to Ichigo, and I learned Ichigo got his new phone from a man known as Urahara, the thing would help him find hollows by tracking them. I wanted to help him fight these things, I wanted to be by his side.

"Absolutely not!" Rukia snapped, and I glared at her.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion." My voice was thick with venom. I opened my phone and revealed my little icon. "This guy has told me all about soul reapers and hollows." The little guy gave them a bow and it surprised Ichigo. "If he can do that I'm sure he can find a way to help me fight."

"Oh yes all I need is a name." The icon said, "I work as similar to that of a zanpakuto once you know my name I can be called out, once I do it will be up to you to reach the limits it is your power."

I thought for a moment. "Mon!" My screen flashed and Mon popped out and began floating about the room happily.

"So that means my Zanpakuto have a name?" Ichigo said and he felt his two swords.

"Well yes, but you are too inexperienced for that, you are doing fine for now, you must take it slow." This girl was getting on my nerves.

"Listen Ichigo I'm going to practice, and I won't stop till I'm able to fight by your side." I took off with Mon floating after me. If Mon was my power I think I had a good idea what he could do I just needed to test him out. Wait for me Ichigo I promise I'll be ready.

End Pov

Ichigo couldn't get that out of his mind, he wanted to know his swords' names. That night he went on patrol and he found a lonely older boy floating outside of Orihime's apartment. He introduced himself as her brother, and I told him he had to pass on or he'd end up as a hollow and end up hurting those he cared about. He agreed to go and he set his soul to rest.

That night…

While Ichigo slept he found himself in that world with the skyscraper and snow. "Hey!" The voice made him turn and their staring back at him looked to be his reflection but there were lots of differences. The being had white hair and it was a bit longer than his, plus his shinigami robe was white, and what really was odd was this guy had golden eyes. "So you can hear me now, it won't be long till you know my true name I'll be looking forward to it Ichigo!" Suddenly the reflection vanished.

"Ichigo it's time to wake up." This voice was much deeper and a lot older. He turned and saw an older man standing out in the air. "Wake up Ichigo!" He blinked and the inner world was gone and he saw his father come flying at him.

"I said wake up boy!" Ichigo caught his father's kick and sent him flying back.

"Can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

Sado(Chad's)'s Pov

I met Ichigo a long time ago, he saved not only my life but he saved my medallion. While others just walked past and ignored me he stepped up and came to save me. I found that if Ichigo needed me I would stand by him and use my strength to support him.

Meeting Ichigo that day changed my life, and set me down a better path, and I know my abuelo would be proud of me. I started making a few other friends, but we got together every now and then to study for exams. We did well on the placement test and we ended up in the same class.

That little time we got to spend together got thinner as the girl Rukia showed up, Ichigo seemed to be involved in something and I had to admit I was worried about him.

Things got stranger as I found this little bird who could talk. I brought him to school and it seemed to shock Ichigo Mizuiro, and Rukia the most. I took the bird with me, and I was attacked by something I couldn't see, it touched my back and burned me. I had collapsed and was taken to the nearby clinic which so happened to be run by Ichigo's family.

When Ichigo came home he saw my back, and I saw the look on his face. I was about to put my shirt back on when he stopped me. "Chad let me see." I let him, he touched my back and I flinched. I felt something pulse within Ichigo and a chill echoed from him and it soothed the pain in my back, I didn't know then but I do know, Ichigo was pouring his reitsu into me to heal the wound.

I took my leave after thanking Ichigo. "Chad be safe ok?" I nodded and left. The bird apologized saying it was all his fault, that all the bad things that were happening were because of him.

I saw Rukia fighting something, well I couldn't really see it but I heard it, going with my instinct I charged in and punched it. I hit it! I tried punching it again but since I couldn't see it was difficult.

"Chad!" Mizuiro shouted he came over with his phone. "Mon come out!" There was a flash and it seemed Mizuiro was talking to something. "Chad I can't believe you were able to hit the hollow."

"Hollow? Wait you mean you can see it?"

"What are you doing here get lost, or you'll just wind up causing trouble." Rukia snapped.

I don't get what her problem is, my attack seemed more effective than hers. "Chad listen I'm not able to fight this thing yet, but my power will help you see, if we work together we can take it down!"

"Sounds good."

"Hey you two listen to me!"

"Mon, Thunder Flash!" Mon's eyes glowed and a light was released from his antenna. The hollow became visible while in the radiance of the light. I was able to see not only Mon but the hollow thanks to this technique.

The hollow called himself Shrieker, and he revealed he was the one who put the boy's soul into the bird, and how he used him to lure powerful prey out. I had enough of his talk so I punched him hard, and the hollow screamed in pain, it took off into the air. "Now you can't hit me!"

I went over and ripped off the telephone pole. I used it to bring the hollow down to the ground.

"I've had enough of this!"

"Multiple enemies detected!" Mon said, and before we knew it we were surrounded by these little frog things. They fired leaches all over us, and Shrieker let loose a noise and they exploded. I was barely standing, Rukia was down, and Mizuiro was down on his knees. "Damn it I'm still to weak!" He cursed.

I was gonna rush at the hollow but then I noticed that his Artillery had the bird. "I can't risk you guys finding anymore strength to resist me." The artillery sprayed us down and covered us with leaches. "Nothing personal but it's time for you to die!"

However before he could detonate the leaches a sudden chill coursed through the street and all the leaches and the artillery froze, but we were fine. "What?!"

"Do you like this trick? I'm calling it my Frozen Wind." It was Ichigo's voice, I turned and I was able to see Ichigo standing with two swords in hand. "I heard everything I'm not gonna go easy on a beast like you." Ichigo charged into battle fighting the creature, and when he got to close his arm got covered in the leaches, with no hesitation Ichigo dropped his sword and he punched into the hollow's mouth. "Go ahead and detonate them then."

"You crazy bastard!"

With his white sword still in hand Ichigo slashed, Shrieker died and the gates of hell opened up, and Shrieker was dragged to hell for his sins. Ichigo freed the boy, and used his sword to help the boy pass on. "Go find your mother, I'm sorry it took so long." Ichigo said and the boy looked at me.

"Thanks mister!" He said before vanishing.

Mon returned to Mizuiro's phone but I could still see Ichigo. On this day I learned Ichigo was fighting a battle without me, and I knew with a bit of training I'll be able to help him!

"You guys thank you, I'm glad you're safe." He hugged us both, and I'm sure Mizuiro felt it as I did, power radiating off Ichigo in waves. It made me feel safe and stronger at the same time.

End Pov

Ichigo returned home, and went to bed. When he slept he focused on that place and the two he remembered seeing. When he opened his eyes he was in his inner world and the two were standing before him in front of the skyscraper window, behind each person their reflection showed who they were as a sword.

"You two are my Zanpakuto." He said,

"King, it's time for you to know our names."

"We will be here when you need us."

"I am…" They began in unison.

"Shiro!"

"Zangetsu!"

Hearing those names in a flash the two were gone and the swords appeared in Ichigo's hands. "We hate the rain as much as you king, so use our powers and protect and so you won't have to feel that pain ever again."

To be continued

In the next chap

Ichigo visits his mother's grave with his family, and he faces off with Grandfisher, He learns that Fisher was responsible for his mother's death he loses control, and nearly ends up dead.

Uryu a quincy comes to Ichigo declaring war upon him. He uses hollow bait to lure hollows and to see who is the best, but Ichigo is more than ready.

A hollow attacks the school and fights Keigo and Mizuiro, and Mizuiro is surprised to learn that Keigo can see hollows.

End Preview


End file.
